Changing
by Madame Daphne
Summary: Lily has just ended her sixth year at Hogwarts and she isn't too excited about the summer ahead of her, but little does she know that future holds many suprises.
1. Leaving Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with the Harry Potter world except for the characters I have created. If I did I would be living in a castle and I definitely don't live in a castle.

Lily Evans boarded the train from Hogwarts with a heavy heart. The idea of going home this summer was nice, but she would miss her beloved school dearly. Now at the age of sixteen and having just completed her sixth year at school she felt compelled to stay in the magical world and keep up with her skills. However, it seemed that she had no choice but to go home and spend the summer with her parents, her sister, and the country club.

Coming from a family of great wealth, Lily had always been accustomed to the "high life." Her summers had been spent lounging at the country club. Competing in tennis tournaments, which she loved, but now seemed a somewhat daunting task. However, lying by the pool sounded appealing, but playing golf with her father or mother was an event to be dreaded. Then the constant reminders from her sister of her "abnormalities." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this year because Petunia had finally gotten herself a boyfriend worthy of mommy and daddy's praise. Hopefully, Petunia would be preoccupied with her new boyfriend all summer long.

Lily was interrupted from her thoughts by a sudden tap on the shoulder. As she looked up she saw her two best friends staring back at her. Madison and Samantha had been Lily's best friends since first year when they were all sorted into Gryffindor together. Maddi, as she liked to be called, was beautiful with deep black hair and captivating sapphire eyes. Her medium size combined with a beautiful curvy figure made the boys lust after her. Out of the three she was the most conscious of her appearance. Samantha was the complete opposite of Maddi. Sam was beautiful in a classic way with golden hair and light blue eyes. Her long, lanky figure was like that of a model, but she rarely showed it off. Instead, choosing to hide in school robes and her quidditch uniform. While Sam and Maddi were beautiful in a traditional way, Lily's beauty was completely untraditional. Her red hair and emerald eyes created a breathtaking combination, and her newly developed curves and height made her a catch for the boys at Hogwarts.

Staring back at her friends, Lily waited for one of them to address her. However, her friends continued to stare back at her with expectant expressions on their faces. Finally, Lily gave up and asked why they were staring at her.

"Lily, you seriously need to focus," Sam said. "Maddi just asked you to come and spend a few weeks at her house during the summer. She asked me too and since I was listening I said yes instead of staring off into space."

"Oh, I'd love to," Lily exclaimed. "Maddi you just saved my life. I don't think I could have stood another long summer with Petunia. The country club is bad enough, but having to deal with her and her new boyfriend…I just didn't know how I was going to manage it."

"I'm glad I could be of service," Maddi replied. "When you and Sam come over it will be like one long girl's night in. I'm thinking a muggle makeover theme. We can rent muggle movies, get that stuff they put on their nails, and talk about boys all the time."

All the girls squealed in excitement. It would be fun to spend time with each other over the break when they wouldn't have to worry about exams and school.

The train pulled into Platform 9 3/4 and students started to exit the train. Many left it with a heavy heart, but most had families waiting for them and the thoughts of what next year would hold. Lily searched the crowd and spotted her mother in the crowd. Dragging her trunk, she ambled over and gave her mom a big bear hug.

"Oh Lily it's so good to see you," Marie Evans exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too mom," Lily replied with sincerity.

"Your dad couldn't come, unfortunately. He had already set up a round of golf with a client when I told him you were coming home today. But he said that we should go directly to the club so he can see you and Petunia will be there too with Vernon." Lily's mom looked nervous as she mentioned Petunia.

Lily tried to be positive about the Petunia situation and merely nodded at her mother signifying her approval of the plan. They started to walk towards the barrier to enter the muggle world, and Lily feared she wouldn't be able to force herself to go through the barrier. However, she had a duty to her parents to come home for the summer and enjoy it and that is what she was going do.

Upon their arrival at the country club Lily prepared herself for the many greetings she was about to incur. Fake smiles and fake questions that demanded fake answers. As they walked through the doors of the clubhouse, Lily spotted her father and he appeared to still be with his client. Following her mother's lead they continued to approach her father. Soon Lily's father, Edward Evans, had spotted them and waved a hand in greeting. He stood up and gave Lily a hug and proceeded to introduce her to his client.

After the introduction Lily and her mother went out to the pool area where Petunia and her boyfriend were. Almost instantly, Lily spotted Petunia's horse like appearance and next to her was a man that closely resembled a pig. Lily barely contained her laughter, and approached Petunia. As she reached Petunia she watched her sister slide her sunglasses down her nose to gaze at Lily and then push them back up again. Petunia succeed only in looking like a complete fool with this gesture.

"Well, I see you decided to come back," Petunia stated snootily. "We were hoping you would stay at your freakish school. But since you are here I guess I should introduce you to my boyfriend. Lily this Vernon. Vernon this unfortunately is my sister Lily."

"It's good to meet you, Lily." Vernon appeared to be confused by Petunia's rude behavior towards Lily. He thought that Lily went to a school in Scotland that specialized in music.

"It's good to meet you also," Lily replied sweetly. She knew it was only a matter of time before Petunia would start to insult her again so she quickly said her goodbyes and headed off towards the tennis courts. With a promise of meeting her mother at the entrance in an hour she was free to do as she liked until then. And she knew exactly what she was going to.

The redhead reached the tennis shop quickly and was greeted by her favorite tennis pro. Danny had been a great tennis player once upon a time. His top ten finishes at Wimbledon and the French Open did not guarantee him a place in history, but they secured him a place at any country club of his choosing. When his knee was injured he decided to take advantage of that offer and ended up choosing the Sweeping Meadows Country Club as his new home.

Lily had taken lessons with him since she was three years old. She loved tennis because of Danny. When the two of them played it was amazing to watch. Danny played with the skill of a seasoned veteran and Lily with the vigor of youth.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Danny exclaimed. "I thought you were off at school in no man's land (hehehe, tennis joke)."

"I was," Lily laughed. "But I'm home for the summer and I can't wait to play tennis. Oh Danny, it is so good to see you. Tell me all about everything I have missed. How am I going to match up this summer? Any new competition I should be on the watch for?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you know you're the best," Danny complimented. "However, you might be a little rusty so the sooner you get out there the better. I'm free now if you want to play awhile."

Lily glanced at her watch and saw she still had forty-five minutes left. She agreed to play with Danny and quickly borrowed some clothes and a racket from the shop. When she emerged she could see Danny already setting up on the grass court. Rushing out to join him she couldn't contain her excitement. Sure, the tennis tournaments were treacherous sometimes, but she would always love the game of tennis. The rush of winning was nice, but the rush of just playing was even better. Lily reached the court and she and Danny started to warm up.

After a round of volleys and serves they started to play a game. Lily was more than a little rusty, but she wasn't giving up hope yet. She had yet to kick in her one advantage over Danny and that was her lefty spin. Danny always had trouble playing Lily because of the fact that she was a left-handed player. The spin of a lefty was totally different than normal spin and it took concentration to properly overcome.

For thirty minutes Lily let go and enjoyed the feeling of her straining limbs. She sprinted and dived and gave everything she had over to the game. It was nice after countless hours devoted to studying for school to devote herself to something so refreshing. Lily and Danny finally gave up and both walked back to the tennis shop where Lily quickly changed back into her clothes and rushed out with a shout of goodbye to Danny.

When she reached the main entrance of the country club she spotted her mother patiently waiting for her. As she approached nearer she saw that her mother was talking to someone. Then suddenly a tall boy appeared from around the corner and joined the conversation.

A/N-So I'm kind of leaving things up in the air, but that's just so you all will stay tuned for the next chapter. Please read and review!!!!!!! I really want to know if I should continue this story so please, please, please review!!!!!!


	2. Meeting Strangers

**Disclaimer**: Same as the last one, I don't live in a castle…

Lily squinted to see who the people were that her mother was talking to. It had been a while since she had been to the country club so it was possible that she didn't know them. However, new people rarely joined since it was an old money sort of club. As she approached them Lily still didn't recognize either one of them. But she was interested in finding out who the tall handsome face belonged to, as Maddi always said he was hott, hott, hott.

Suddenly, Lily's mother spotted her and called over to her to in greeting. Both of the strangers looked up from the conversation and stared at Lily. Soon enough she was at her mother's side and awkwardly greeted both people.

"Oh Lily, I don't think you've met the Burrs, this is Mrs. Burr and her son Adam. They moved here a few months ago and joined the club last month. I'm sure you'll be interested to know that Adam is also a tennis player. In fact, we were all just discussing the possibility of you two playing in coed doubles together this summer." Lily could tell her mother found Adam to be an acceptable boy and was intent on having Lily get to know him.

With dark hair, navy blue eyes, and a tall lanky figure Adam would be nice eye candy and Lily couldn't find any reason to object to this plan. Hopefully, he would be a good tennis player because she only accepted the best from everyone. Lily was jolted from her thoughts as a hand reached out in front of hers. She quickly shook the hand belonging to Mrs. Burr.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily," said Mrs. Burr. "Your mother has told me so much about you and I look forward to you and Adam playing together this summer. He was so afraid he wouldn't find any people his own age to play tennis with, but it seems that he is in luck."

"Mother," Adam complained. "I can speak for myself. It is nice to meet you Lily. It seems as if our mothers have already planned our tennis schedules this summer so I look forward to playing with you. And don't worry, I've had a lot of experience on the court so I won't let you down if we play coed doubles."

Lily's sigh of relief was audible and she quickly scrambled to cover it up. "Well, I didn't doubt that you were an excellent player. Let's hope that I can keep up with you. After all, it's been nearly a year since I last played in a competition. I'm sure I'll be here quite a bit this summer so I look forward to playing with you."

Adam gave Lily a once over and smiled saying, "It looks like you already got a head start on practicing."

She had completely forgotten about her appearance while she was trying to figure out who the strangers were, but now she remembered rushing out after playing with Danny, complete with frazzled hair and sweaty clothes.

"Oh my," she started. "Yes, I played with Danny for a while and I lost track of time so I was rushing to get back here and meet my mother."

Lily's mother who had been in conversation with Mrs. Burr until now suddenly focused on Lily when she heard herself mentioned.

"Uh-oh Lily," she exclaimed. "We better head off because I'm already late to the dinner your father and I are supposed to be heading to tonight."

"Mrs. Evans," Adam said. "I could take Lily home if you wanted so you could go directly to your dinner."

At this Marie Evans smiled and graciously accepted his offer. Mrs. Burr gave Adam instructions to drive carefully and get Lily home safely. Throughout this all Lily was silent.

"My car is outside in the parking lot in front of the club," Adam informed Lily.

And with that they both started walking out the doors and across the parking lot. Finally, they reached a sleek, silver Audi TT (A/N I'm writing this story in a present setting). It was the cutest and coolest sports car that Lily had ever seen.

"Oh, I love your car, it's just so cute," she exclaimed.

Adam laughed. "Well, I guess I was going more for cool, but cute will have to do."

Lily laughed too, but blushed as well. She should have known better than to call a boy's car cute. As they both got settled in the car Adam flipped the radio on and suddenly the car was submerged in music.

"So how old are you?" Adam inquired.

"I'm 16," Lily replied. "And I go to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Why do you go to boarding school?" Adam asked casually.

"Well, it's a special school that…" Lily wasn't used to people asking questions beyond her initial statement. "it specializes in advanced academic studies," she finished lamely.

Even though Adam was focusing on the road she could see him raise his eyebrows then silently dismiss his questions. Lily figured she needed to turn the conversation around quickly.

"So how old are you?" she quickly asked.

"I'm 17 and I just graduated from school," he replied easily.

"Do you plan on going to college next year?" Lily inquired.

"Actually, I've been seriously thinking about taking a gap year and maybe interning at the UN because my dad has a friend who works there. I just don't think I'm ready for another four years of school so soon."

Lily was taken aback. As a star student her life focused around academics and school was what she did for fun. She was going to miss Hogwarts greatly when she graduated. The everyday challenges and homework assignments thrilled her.

Suddenly Adam glanced over at Lily and saw her surprised expressions. At this he let out a little laugh.

"Don't look so shocked," he said. "I do plan on going to college, but I'd like to have some life experience before I go back to school and decide what I want to do for the rest of my life. I mean these are the years where I should travel and have fun and experience everything right? When I get a job I'll be tied down for the rest of my life. So that's why I was hoping to only do the internship for half a year and for the rest backpack across Europe."

Lily's mind was racing. She had never met anyone like Adam. He had goals, but he had a spirit inside of him that was original and free. She had always wanted to go backpacking through Europe, but had never had the courage to bring it up with her parents. Of course she would strictly be doing it for educational purposes because the study of muggles, even though she came from muggles, was an important one. However, if she happened to have some fun along the way she wasn't going to object.

"Wow, I've always wanted to backpack through Europe too," Lily replied. "I don't think my parents would be too keen on the idea though. They're pretty protective and I don't think they'd feel safe with me off traipsing across Europe."

"My parents probably won't like the idea of me leaving either," Adam said "but it's something I have to do for myself. I've been to many places with my parents before, but I want to truly experience the world. Staying in five star hotels and dining in five star restaurants does not give you the slightest idea about a place's culture. I want to really get to know places. I want to know their people and their whole way of life."

Lily nodded her head vigorously. The words coming out of Adam's mouth could very well have been coming out of her own mouth. Finally, she had found someone who spoke her language. Although she could tell that she and Adam had many differences she knew that on things that mattered they were very similar.

Lily and Adam continued to talk on the way to Lily's house. Eventually, they arrived at the empty mansion. At the sight of the many dark windows Lily sighed.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked.

"Well," Lily replied hesitantly. "It's always scary coming home when my parents are gone. I know it's silly. We live in a gated community, but I've always been afraid of people being inside the house ever since we were robbed when I was younger."

"Would you like me to come in and stay with you until your parents come home or at least until you feel a little safer?" Adam offered.

"I don't want to impose on you," Lily said. "But if you have nothing else to do I would really appreciate that."

Feeling incredibly stupid, Lily led Adam into her house. Normally, she was a brave and courageous Gryffindor, but being alone in her house had always been scary, especially since the robbery. As they made their way to the kitchen Lily continued to silently yell at herself for being a silly girl. When they reached their destination Adam took a seat on a chair along the countertop. Lily proceeded to offer him food or a drink (nonalcoholic that is). He opted for a Pepsi as did Lily. For a while things were awkward, but eventually they became comfortable with each other and by the end of the night they were talking like old pals. Among their topics of conversation were tennis, politics (again), TV shows, the Royal family, and Coke vs. Pepsi.

Then suddenly Lily heard the front door of her house open and she knew their enjoyable night had come to an end. After setting a time to play tennis tomorrow, Lily and Adam parted with friendly smiles.

When Lily went to sleep that night she couldn't help, but think about what lay ahead of her this summer.

A/N- Okay, first off I want to apologize about the not accepting anonymous reviews problem. I didn't even know that my account wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. However, the problem has been fixed and now anybody is free to review. I want to thank kjchenx for being my first (and only) reviewer. The fact that you created an account just to review my story is so nice. Well I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Stay tuned until next time because things might start to heat up between Lily and Adam. Plus Lily still has to make her visit to Maddi's house where a run in with the Marauders is guaranteed. Thanks and please review!!!!


End file.
